<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【瑶墨】Mr.Wrong &amp; Mr.Right by most100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680779">【瑶墨】Mr.Wrong &amp; Mr.Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100'>most100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，乌龙事件</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jing Peiyao/Qin Zimo, 瑶墨, 靖佩瑶/秦子墨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr.Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 靖佩瑶盯着身边正仰头喝酒的男孩，觉得钱花得真值，秦奋大佬诚不我欺，花钱真的能买到快乐。他用手指拭去对方滑落到下巴的一滴酒，在嘴唇离开杯沿后将手指贴上去，男孩有一点错愕，大眼睛往他这边望了一眼，试探地伸出舌尖舔走了那点酒液。靖佩瑶收回手，指节上还残留着湿润柔软的触感，他用手指摩挲，想把那点感觉留得久一些。<br/>  天知道靖佩瑶在进包厢之前，只是随便选了几道题。他自认选的都是些标准直男选项，大眼睛白皮肤身材好，试问有人会不喜欢吗？他填完就被带着去了一个不大不小的包厢，灯光昏暗迷离，沙发柔软舒服，整体气氛非常暧昧，一看就不是个正经的场合。靖佩瑶点了两首歌，坐着翻酒水单等人过来，最近工作忙，他好不容易有个休息的晚上，打算约几个朋友喝酒，结果没一个有空，秦奋给他推了家店，说是定制服务一对一，专门针对他这种收入不错的社畜，口碑很好，绝无欺诈。靖佩瑶不以为意，不过既然闲着也是闲着，找个伴儿喝酒也行。<br/>  一首歌刚播完，包厢门应声而开，有人探头往里边看，发现他正坐着，就悄悄推门进来。来的是个男孩，靖佩瑶也没有太惊讶，他在问卷上没有填偏好的性别选项，男女皆可。<br/> “这么早就到了呀……”男孩有些拘谨，慢慢挪来沙发坐下，和靖佩瑶之间足足隔着一人的距离，然后抬起手朝他打招呼：“嗨，你好。”<br/> 挺可爱的，靖佩瑶心想，肤白貌美腿长，声音还有点奶，就是太害羞了。<br/> “怎么坐那么远，”靖佩瑶往后靠放松身体，拍拍自己身边的沙发，朝他笑道，“坐过来。”<br/> “哦，好的。”男孩挪动身体，坐到靖佩瑶身边，靖佩瑶自然而然侧了身，手臂放在他身后的靠背沿上将他圈住，男孩的手臂几乎要贴上靖佩瑶的胸膛，有些不太好意思，就往自己的方向缩了缩。<br/> 他其实和靖佩瑶年纪相仿，染了绿灰色的浅发，穿着店里统一的黑色衬衣，解开了三颗扣子，露出一大片白皙的脖颈和胸口，面上干干净净，大眼睛看人也坦坦荡荡，无形的撩拨介于青涩少年和成熟男性之间，称他是个男孩也没什么问题。<br/> 靖佩瑶给他的杯子里加了几块冰，倒好酒之后递给他，他这会儿倒不怎么客气，直接灌了一大口，腮帮子鼓起来，像个小仓鼠。<br/> “这么渴啊？”靖佩瑶又给他添上，问。<br/> “好累，今天都没怎么喝水。”他抱怨道，想想又说，“不好意思，今天是我第一次来……可能有一点点紧张。”<br/> 居然是第一天上班，难怪业务不熟练。靖佩瑶轻捏他的后颈，安抚道：“不着急，咱们慢慢来。”<br/><br/> 靖佩瑶不太确定他能做到哪一步，或者说，他不知道对方哪里能碰，哪里不能碰。他凑近一些在耳边说话，男孩耳根就红了，话也说不利索；他牵起手玩一玩手腕和手指，就弄得对方脸也浮上薄红，闷头喝酒，偏偏酒量又不怎么好，喝着喝着酒脑袋一歪到他怀里来了。<br/> 喝多了也有好处，他没之前那么拘束了，也更黏人，趴在靖佩瑶的肩膀上不肯起来，热气尽洒在颈间，惹得靖佩瑶心痒。正因为是来花钱才不能为所欲为，他搂着人叹了口气，低声问：“你什么时候下班？”<br/> “下班……已经下班啦，今天不加班。”男孩含糊回他。<br/> “那我把单买了，顺便送你回家行吗？”靖佩瑶说。<br/> “好啊，”他终于又坐直了，“麻烦你啦……”<br/> 靖佩瑶叫了代驾，又让服务员来结账，服务员过了好一会儿才来，说他这单有点问题，要他去前台看看是什么情况。他让服务员一起帮忙先送人到车上，自己再去前台。<br/> 前台一见靖佩瑶来了，就马上道歉，说系统出了问题，一个包厢弄出了两张订单，问哪一张是他的。他按照点的酒水选了自己的那张，前台又问他刚刚来服务的人员编码。<br/> “编码？我没注意到……”靖佩瑶想起那人身上没有名牌，他只当是一对一的特殊机制，所以也没有问过名字。<br/> “那我查一下系统，您稍等。”前台小姐又去查系统，没过一会儿就用通讯器把领班叫了过来。<br/> “系统查不到服务记录，你看看安排表是怎么回事吧。”前台小姐和领班说，领班又去找人了，折腾太久，靖佩瑶脾气再好也觉得有些烦了。<br/> 领班又把两个人领过来，问什么情况，其中一个女孩儿也一头雾水，说：“当时我过去门口的时候，这位客人说已经有人来了，我就没再进去。”<br/> 她旁边的男孩一听这话，连忙说：“我倒是进去了，但是客人也说已经安排了，我就走了，不过我见到的不是这位客人……”<br/> 听到这里，靖佩瑶这才明白怎么回事，顿时脑袋发疼，好气又好笑，他的确见到了包厢门口这个女孩，又让人回去了。他随便糊弄过去，把两张单都付了，终于能离开。<br/> 车里的人还不算太醉，记得自己家里在哪儿，他又套到了微信号和名字。<br/> “哎呀，我是不是还没付钱啊？”他幡然醒悟。<br/> “付了付了，真的。”靖佩瑶憋笑道。<br/> 好在醉的人脑袋也不灵光了，真当自己给了钱，于是心安理得靠在靖佩瑶身上。<br/> 秦奋正好给靖佩瑶发了消息，靖佩瑶点开看，秦奋问他服务如何。靖佩瑶不知道怎么回他，只好发了四个字：<br/> 意外之喜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr.Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 秦子墨在临下班时收到了微信消息。<br/> 【下班了吗？】<br/> 他正在茶水间里洗杯子，看见消息就抽了纸巾擦手回复。左叶来茶水间找他，探头一看，秦子墨正对着手机满面春风。<br/> “墨哥，别荡漾了，再不走地铁要限流了。”<br/> “来了来了！”秦子墨把手机塞到裤兜里，抓起杯子往办公室跑。<br/> 下班高峰期地铁限流，他和左叶在地铁站外边排队，低头用微信聊天。那边也回得很快，没聊一会儿，左叶又过来说他：“你到底在和谁聊天啊哥，笑起来好淫荡，想拍下来做表情包。”<br/> “哎呀，朋友啦朋友，”秦子墨给那边发了一个可爱表情，“崽崽不要问那么多。”<br/> 左叶瞄了一眼备注，偷笑道：“小姐姐嘛，我知道。”<br/> 终于轮到他们进站，秦子墨把手机按灭前，又扫了一眼普普通通的备注——靖佩瑶。连名带姓，没什么稀奇。<br/> 只不过看起来像个女孩儿名。<br/><br/> 秦子墨打死也不会告诉左叶，这位每天和他微信瞎侃的所谓朋友其实是刚认识的牛郎。<br/> 他刚进店填问卷的时候，紧张得手心出汗，没办法，英俊如他实际上没进过几次夜店，更别说这种俱乐部一对一服务，不怂是不可能的。<br/> “大眼睛，肤色普通就好啦……想要高一点的姐姐……身材好一点……声音要好听的……”来花钱的嘛，怎么能委屈自己！小宅男在心里选好漂亮大姐姐，美滋滋提交了问卷。没一会儿他就拿到了包厢号，往楼上走。<br/> “包厢号刚好是我的生日诶。”<br/> 秦子墨傻乐，临到门口又有些不安，轻轻推门往里边看，一看傻眼了，说好的大姐姐怎么变成了大兄弟？他退回来看门牌，的确就是这个包厢，很明显对方已经看见他了，他只好慢吞吞挪进来，在沙发上坐下，离对方有一段距离。<br/> “嗨，你好。”秦子墨故作镇定和大兄弟打招呼。<br/> “怎么坐那么远，”帅哥朝他温柔一笑，拍拍自己身边的沙发，“坐过来。”<br/> 秦子墨乖乖挪动屁股过去，帅哥很自然地伸出手臂横在他背后的沙发靠背上，就像把他圈在自己的怀里，两人之间距离马上又近一些。<br/> 其实也没搞错吧，的确是大眼睛，身高优越，肩宽腿长，声音好听，只不过性别为男而已，秦子墨晕乎乎地想，应该是自己得意忘形忘记在女性那一栏打勾了。男生也不是不可以啦，眼睛里有星星又深情款款看人的大帅哥谁都喜欢，他挺开心的，就吨吨吨多喝了几杯。<br/> 他不算很能喝酒，他喝一杯小哥哥也喝一杯，他已经开始头晕了，对方还一脸淡定，喝汽水似的。他像走在云端，脑袋重得很，身上发热，估计脸已经红了，没注意就倒在人家肩上，枕着肩膀放空自我。<br/> 他的手被那人的牵住，一根根手指摸过，随后被握在手里，从手掌摩挲到手腕，圈着腕骨，像用手给他做了一个镣铐。秦子墨喝多了也觉得气氛有些过于暧昧，想悄悄收回来，无奈被抓得紧，纹丝不动，另一只手臂反倒环上了他的腰，这下他整个人都被搂在身后的人怀里，背靠着胸膛，体温透过衣服互相熨贴。<br/> “咱们不喝了，”气流打得他耳根酥麻，他忍不住缩了缩脖子想躲开那股痒意，“把单买了，顺便送你回家行吗？”<br/> 他的反应有点慢，对方又轻轻摇了摇他，问：“好不好？”<br/> 还有送回家服务啊，这家店也太好了吧，秦子墨迷迷糊糊想。<br/><br/> 秦子墨第二天从自己的咸鱼窝里爬起来，身上的黑衬衫皱得不像话，宿醉让人糟糕透顶，幸好昨晚没醉得忘记摘隐形眼镜。他实在受不了自己身上这股乱七八糟的味儿，跌跌撞撞去浴室里彻底洗了一轮。<br/> 他收拾干净坐下来已经下午三点多，打开手机就是一轮信息轰炸，左叶发了十几条消息，语无伦次颠三倒四，大意是他在公司加班，蔡徐坤来找同样加班的周锐，于是他们三人凑在一起吃了几盘鸡，等下准备去吃饭。他回复“冲啊弟弟！！！！！！！”堂哥秦奋问他是不是喝多了被人扒光丢到荒郊野外，怎么一直不回电话，看到了就吱一声，晚上去他家吃饭。<br/> 他还在挨个回复，又有新消息冒出来，是个陌生的名字，问他醒了没有。秦子墨盯着“靖佩瑶”三个字，突然醒悟，他们昨天在车上交换了微信号和名字。嘘寒问暖也算是服务的一部分吗？秦子墨有点纳闷，出于礼貌说已经醒了，谢谢昨天送他回家。那头很快又回不客气，注意休息。<br/> 晚上他去堂哥家里吃饭，秦奋炖了汤，他饿得要死，吃了饭又喝两大碗汤后在沙发上躺尸，被秦奋踢起来去洗碗。<br/> “昨晚怎么样啊，去过的人都说好。”秦奋在旁边吃水果，关心八卦。<br/> “还不错啦……”秦子墨莫名有点害羞。<br/> “哎，说说嘛，找了个什么样的？”<br/> 秦子墨支支吾吾，说：“就眼睛大大的，长得很高，腿很长，脸好看，声音好听。”<br/> “我就知道你这个死宅喜欢御姐，最了解你的人除了我，就没有别人了。”秦奋关心完八卦，去客厅开音响，留秦子墨心不在焉地洗盘子，手浸在满是泡泡的洗碗池里发呆。找了牛郎这件事，还是不要和秦奋直说了，他下定决心。<br/><br/> 起初是靖佩瑶找他多一点，后面一来二去的，他有什么好玩的也会发靖佩瑶一份。靖佩瑶对他一直很温柔，真的就像男朋友一样关心他吃喝拉撒，工作别太拼命，暧昧信息一条条。靖佩瑶晚上似乎很有空，经常他没发多久，那边就会回复，按理说他应该晚上更忙才对。秦子墨也曾经问过，靖佩瑶说他只是过去兼职，并不算正式编制人员，所以相对自由，还发了个网络电台过来，说有时候会唱唱歌。靖佩瑶的朋友圈大大方方开放，没有秦子墨以为的三天可见甚至不可见，偶尔分享自己唱的歌，其他都是普通的生活点滴，和朋友聚会，去海边玩，甚至还分享过佛经，和靖佩瑶比起来，可能秦奋的朋友圈看起来更像个牛郎。靖佩瑶似乎还有车，这年头兼职做牛郎是什么新的消遣方式吗？<br/> 秦子墨隐隐约约觉得，自己可能在谈恋爱，还是和只见过一面的牛郎谈恋爱。但他不知道靖佩瑶是不是也这样对其他的客人，毕竟他不是什么大主顾，不过是个收入普通的社畜罢了，每天在家和单位两点一线来回，周末最开心就是吃火锅和去电玩城打音游，做一个二次元快乐肥宅，基本不打扮自己，戴个帽子眼镜就去上班。如果靖佩瑶知道他是个照骗，大概就不会对他有什么兴趣了。而且一想到靖佩瑶上班还要对别人笑吟吟摸摸手喝小酒，他就心堵，恨花呗没有足够的额度能给靖佩瑶赎身，但靖佩瑶似乎是自愿去做这个工作，或许他并不希望秦子墨自作主张帮他换工作。三百六十行，行行出状元，靖佩瑶也许业绩不错，所以才有点小积蓄，说不定他很喜欢这份工作呢……？<br/> 秦子墨非常惆怅，一方面继续如履薄冰地谈着微信恋爱，一方面战战兢兢等着失恋，却没发现其实离他们第一次见面只过了一星期。<br/> 【瑶哥，如果我不是你想象中的那样，那你会很失望吗？】他鼓起勇气发消息给靖佩瑶。靖佩瑶似乎在忙，等了好一段时间还没回，他心里七上八下，又听到隔壁同事在和印厂大着嗓门打电话，说印厂换的纸没以前好，上次装订又搞错，货不对板，一天天整那些五五六六七七八八。他越听越觉得在说自己，五月的天里冷汗直流，突然听见韩沐伯叫他：“子墨，过来一下。”<br/> 韩沐伯只要一叫他，准没好事。秦子墨叹了声气，对着屏幕随便抓了抓刚刚被自己弄乱的头发，就去韩沐伯办公室。他以为进去挨批，低着头思考自己最近又是哪篇稿子写得有问题，韩沐伯喊他，他回过神，发现办公室里的小沙发上还坐着另一个人，正望着他笑。<br/> “来新活儿了，佩瑶是我师弟，最近餐厅新店开业，找我们杂志做个推广，子墨你找时间跟着人家去新店看看。”韩沐伯说。<br/> 秦子墨都呆住了，傻愣愣点头说：“好，那我先出去了。”说完没等回复就拉开门走了。<br/> 他一时不知道应该作何反应，回到自己桌边，摘了黑框眼镜把滑稽抱枕套在头上，抱着咸鱼玩偶往桌面一趴装死。<br/> “墨哥，又被伯哥骂啦？没关系，他今天也说我文章写得不好，我现在还在改呢。”左叶从前面冒出脑袋，安慰他。<br/> 秦子墨从抱枕的间隙看他，伸手摸了摸弟弟的脑袋，继续趴着放空。<br/> 哎，其他都好说，为什么偏偏是今天这么丑的时候啊。秦子墨流泪无声咆哮，他昨晚又加班了，今天眼睛发红，看哪儿都有点朦胧，脸色糟糕，刮了胡子大概是不幸中的大幸。<br/> 他装了好一会儿死，听见身边有脚步声，随后是熟悉的轻笑。来人半蹲下来，伸手捏着他裸露的后脖颈。<br/> “子墨，别气了，”靖佩瑶柔声道，见他埋在滑稽里不反应，就捏着嗓子学秦子墨发过给他看的视频，“秦子墨——看看哥哥吧——别抱咸鱼了，抱我吧——”<br/> 秦子墨被他气笑了，把咸鱼塞在他怀里。他不好意思让同事看热闹，就把头套摘掉，站起身往洗手间去，靖佩瑶跟在他后边，好几个同事都在看八卦，靖佩瑶双手合十麻烦大家不要开口，同事们都很给帅哥面子，默默缩回去假装无视发生过。<br/> 洗手间里没人，秦子墨恨不得把头埋进洗手台，但他也只是想想而已，靖佩瑶朝他走来，他就后退，一直退到窗边。<br/> “你到底是做什么工作的啊……”秦子墨嘟囔道。<br/> “其实我那天晚上也是去消费的，结账的时候才弄清楚，原来你不是——”靖佩瑶还没说完，秦子墨就瞪大眼睛：“我哪里像了！”<br/> “那我就很像吗？”靖佩瑶笑道，“你不是想用花呗赎我吗？”<br/> “哎呀不是，气死我了……”<br/> 靖佩瑶凑近过来抱他，秦子墨很没骨气地抱回去，头埋在肩膀哼哼唧唧：“还不回我微信。”<br/> “我这不是过来见光死了吗，你还怕什么，没洗头我都认了。”<br/> 诚信死宅也有春天，这样的快乐是真实的吗，恋爱的快乐今天也在秦子墨的心中珍藏。<br/><br/><br/>Fin<br/><br/> 小剧场<br/><br/>咸鱼：你和奋哥认识？！为什么我从来没见过你们朋友圈互动？<br/>瑶哥：大号有店里的消息，用大号不就暴露了吗，用小号才能骗到你</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>